Friday
by melody015
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo are in love with each other, and Rukia ends up pregnant after one Friday night. They face twists and turns throughout Rukia's pregnancy. rated T for mild language and mild sex themes.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Bleach story, so be gentle if you don't like it. It's supposed to be either a series, or multi-chaptered. I dunno, I have to work it out.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT OKAY! *pouts in some random corner*

Friday

"Aww man!" Ichigo groaned.

Rukia left a note on his desk saying: _ Ichigo, try to stay out of the house until 'll be worth it, I swear._

_-Rukia._

After reading that note, he got…..thoughts. It was 3:45 now. Which led to him needing a cold shower before his dad got a good look at him, but they were all about to leave anyways. He got out an extra pair of clothes, a towel, and headed off to the bathroom.

When he got out, he heard someone in his room.' Rukia must be here. I didn't hear her come in.' he thought. But when Ichigo saw Rukia, his jaw dropped. Rukia was sitting, waiting on his bed seductively. She was wearing a blue skirt so short that when she bent over you could see her underwear clearly.

'if she was wearing any' Ichigo thought.

That thought almost made a noticeable tent in his pants. She wore a white button-down shirt that stopped under her chest, showing off her flat stomach. She wore a smug smile on her face, making her facial expression seem like it was saying "Come and get it."

"What do you think? Sexy?" she said.

Ichigo's mouth opened and closed, his eyes wide. "Um..ah..erm.." he studdered like a babbling idiot.

Rukia stood up, pleased to see him in this state. "You know, no one is home, it's Friday so no homework, what do _you_ suggest we do?" she said in a seductive voice, that smug smile still on her face.

Ichigo knew what she meant, but his face was frozen with shock, still gawking at her outfit. They had been having this affair for a while now, but he had never seen her half-dressed like this. It was _really_ a turn-on. "ahhhh.." he said, still babbling.

Rukia giggled, then said "You talk to much." She pushed him down on the bed.

* * *

Rukia lay there next to him, a small smile on her face. "Come on Ichigo, I think I heard something." She said.

"Oh, come on! Can't we just stay here.."

"Ichigo, you know hell would break loose if your dad walked in on us." Rukia said, giving him a knowing look.

Rukia was right, his dad would never let him hear the end of it. He'd probably get his head sliced off by Byakuya too.

"Fine, I'm getting up." Ichigo said, mumbling under his breath.

Rukia started putting her clothes on. "Mmm, I smell pancakes and eggs." Rukia said, starting to swoon over the smell.

"I'll bring you some up." Ichigo said, giving her a quick pech on the cheek, then heading down-stairs.

Rukia smiled to herself, but it quickly melted away when she felt a pain in her stomach. She rushed quickly to the bathroom, and threw up in the toilet. She sat there on the bathroom floor, woozy from throwing up

. 'what the hell did I throw up for?! Could it be… NO! It's not possible. I'm too responsible to let that happen.' Rukia thought.

"Rukia! Are you okay? I got you some breakfast." Ichigo said through the door.

"Oh! I'm fine. Here I come!" Rukia said, flushing the toilet quickly and washing her hands and mouth.

She stepped out the bathroom, her appetite returning when she saw the pancakes. She sat on Ichigo's bed and ate them like a starved person. She wondered why she was so hungry. After she finished eating, she actually had to go to the bathroom, but when she sat down, a look of horror appeared on her face.

A/N: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? I she… the P word? I don't know, I still haven't figured out completely where the story is heading, how many chapters, stuff like that.

Until next chapter, my fellow reviewers.


	2. Chapter 2: Girl talk

Here is the next chpter. I'm trying to make this a suspense, romance, tragedy, all in that order type of fic. It's hard I'm a first timer in Bleach soooooo…… yeah. Enough of my rambling.( P.S: boys you might not get what happens in the beginning but girls you might understand the story better.)

Friday: Chapter 2

'What. The. Hell.' She thought.

'I missed it. I missed my cycle.' She thought, mentally pacing worriedly in her head.

'Why do these things always happen to me!!!!! Okay, calm down. You'll just go to Urahara's shop if something goes wrong.' She kept reapeating the mantra in her head, and surprisingly it worked for the time being. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Once Byakuya finds out, He'll make Ichigo's life hell." She mumbled out in a stressed tone.

She started rubbing her temples in an effort to make the massive headache that was forming go away. Suddenly, a knock on the door startled her, followed by Ichigo's voice

. "Oi! Rukia! You hungry?" he asked. You could hear a tinge of worry in his voice.

Rukia had been in the bathroom for over ten minutes now, which was unusual even for her--- and she wasn't even human.

"I'm okay. I'm coming out." Rukia replied.

Her voice sounded like a mixture of stress, worry, and frustration.

"You sure your okay? Are you sick or something?" Ichigo worried, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand. Rukia pushed his hand away gently.

"I'm fine. I just need to eat." She said cooly.

She took the plate out of Ichigo's hand, climbed into the closet she called a 'bed,' and closed it in a kind of annoyed manner.

'Rukia's been acting strange this morning.' Ichigo thought.

He shrugged the thought off when he heard a knock at the door. He went downstairs to answer the door, a smile on his face.

_**A COUPLE MINUTES EARLIER**_

" Come on Orihime! You want to go to the mall don't you!" Tatsuki started

. "Oh! Here I come! I just had to pack my lunch. I packed bread, bean paste, and a straw-"

"O-kay. Let's just get going." Tatsuki cut in. If she were to hear one more word, she would surely puke.

"Okay. Were going to pick up Rukia, then head off to the mall, right?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah." Tatsuki replied, knocking on the door to the Kurosaki household…..Only to reveal a _smiling_ Ichigo.

Tatsuki's eyes went wide.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Ichigo jogged upstairs to get Rukia.

"Rukia. Orihime and Tatsuki are here to see you!" Ichigo said, knocking on his closet door.

"I'll be down in a minute" she said through the door

. Ichigo quirked an eyebrow, then headed back downstairs. When Rukia was positive he was gone, she got dressed. Rukia put on one of the dresses she "borrowed" from Yuzu, then jumped out the window to meet her friends.

_**RUKIA'S POV**_

As soon as I caught up with them, they crowded around me like sharks to their prey.

"Tell us what happened." Orihime said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

" We _mean_ what happened between you and Ichigo! He was smiling. We know something is up when that happens." Tatsuki said, her voice rising a bit.

"Oh…." I said in a small voice. A tinge of red was rising to my cheeks at the thought of last night.

"Well, last night we……" I started. They crowded around me again, curiosity fueled by anticipation.

I swallowed hard. "Well…….I don't know how to say it." I said out loud, clearly frustrated.

They blush was furious now and very visible. The blush gave it away.

"You. Did. Not." Tatsuki said in bewilderment.

I just did a small nod and tried my best to keep the smirk tugging on my lips unnoticed.

"Omigosh." Orihime gasped, lifting her hand to her mouth.

"How was he?" Tatsuki asked in a low voice. A knowing smile crept onto her lips as she spoke.

"How the hell am I supposed to explain that?!?!" I said quite loudly.

" Yes or no." Orihime said.

"……..yes….." I mumbled in the lowest voice possible.

"Hmmm?" Tatsuki asked playfully with that smile of hers.

"Yes…" I said a little louder this time.

"Wow. Are you serious? Did you enjoy it? Who made the first move? Wh-"

"I'm _not_ answering any more questions, okay!" I said, a little annoyed.

"Fine. But You never know when We'll ask you a question again!" Orihime said in a sing-song tone.

I rolled my eyes and we all entered the mall.

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Ichigo, why are you so happy-go-lucky today?" Keigo asked.

Ichigo had that smile plastered on his face ever since they entered the coffee shop. To them it was a little odd.

"Let's just say…Fridays are the best." Ichigo said, his smile turning in to a smirk.

Keigo quirked an eyebrow at this statement, but shrugged it off.

'Ahhhhhhhh. I can relax now. I've got Rukia, a nice Saturday to enjoy, everything is good.' Ichigo thought, crossing his hands behind his head and leaning back in the chair.

Little did he know that the best weekend ever was about to turn into the worst.

A/N: There it is. Sorry if it seems rushed. I don't have a beta reader and work and everything keeps me up……………………………………………………..

Please review of you want another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

Ummmm, thank you to the people who reviewed this story. It means a lot to me, blah blah blah…. Ahem, sorry im cranky todayz. Anyway, enjoy the third chapter.

DIS-claimer: What do you think? (check the DIS part)

Friday, chapter 3

_**AT THE MALL**_

" Rukia, wanna get a Cinnabon?" Orihime asked.

"Sure…" Rukia replied, rubbing her arm in sort of a frantic manner.

'Why do I feel so woozy' she thought, putting a hand to her head. 'Maybe I'm just hungry.' She thought.

She went and paid for her food, sitting down with the other girls.

"So, Rukia……" Tatsuki said, a mix of worry and knowing on her face.

"Did you take it?" she finally said.

"Take what?" She asked. She had the slightest idea to what they meant, but kept her mind from going there.

"You know…. The test" Orihime said, sharing a knowing look with her.

"What test?" she wondered still.

"A …..Pregnancy……… test." Tatsuki whispered.

Rukia raised an eyebrow at her.

Thinking quick, Rukia lied. "Oh, yeah… sure!" Rukia said, flapping her hand her way. "I'm good."Rukia said in a low voice.

"Oh…." Orihime said. She then blurt out saying: "I would love to be an Aunt!!! I could make his food, his clothes, babysit—"

Tatsuki clamped a hand over her mouth. She took a deep breath.

"Rukia you better be sure about stuff is serious matters." She said, a look of dead seriousness on her face.

Rukia sweat-droppped.

"I have to go to the bath-room."Rukia said, getting up from the table.

'I gotta get one of those tests!' she thought.

When she was out of the way of her friends, she snuck into one of the farmacy stores and bought a test. She slipped into the bathroom and waited. Her eyebrows furrowed together in worry, tapping her foot impatiently. Finally, FINALLY, She got the results. When she looked at the thing, she passed out.

_**BACK TO TATSUKI AND ORIHIME**_

"Rukia sure is taking a long time. Want to go check on her?" Tatsuki suggested.

Orihime nodded and they went to the ladies room. When they got there, they heard someone crying softly in one of the stalls.

"Rukia? Are you okay?" Orihime asked.

There was just more crying. Tatsuki turned around, and sure enough, there was a test, that read the words: PREGNANT. Tatsuki clamped a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Rukia come out, please." Orihime said, in an effort to calm her down.

Rukia came out, her face red and puffy from crying. Tatsuki took Rukia into her arms, talking soothing words to her.

"How did this happen? You said you took the test already." Tatsuki asked her.

Rukia wiped her face before answering.

" I lied. I didn't know what you would think of me. I thought you would think that I was a stupid tramp or something." She whispered. Tears welled up in her eyes again.

"I'll kill Ichigo." Tatsuki seethed, raising her fist in the air.

"NO! Please don't, It's not his fault. It's mine for being so stupid." She said, starting to sob again.

"Rukia, we'll be here for you. You can come to my house for some tea, okay?" Orihime said, as if talking to a lost child she found.

Rukia just nodded slowly. She cleaned her face up, blew her nose, then they all headed out the door to go home to Orihime's.

"Rukia, It's going to be okay. You can stay here for as long as you like you know." Orihime said.

"I…don't know." She answered.

"I still have stuff at Ichigo's house." She said again.

The room went silent at the mentioning of Ichigo. Rukia clamped a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"I'll go help her." Tatsuki said in a low voice.

Tatsuki went to the bathroom, only to find Rukia, sitting on the floor, knees up against her chest. She wasn't crying, but sort of thinking.

"Rukia? Are you okay?" Tatsuki asked.

"I'm fine. Can I stay here for the night?" she asked, looking up at Tatsuki.

Tatsuki nodded and gave her a small smile. Rukia headed up to the guestroom—she had been there before—and got into bed, despite no pajamas. She took her chappy out of her bag, and fell asleep with it.

_**RUKIA'S DREAM**_

"Rukia! You have defiled us!" Byakuya yelled at her.

Rukia was sitting in a chair, Byakuya huge as ever, looking down on her with a death glare. Byakuya held Ichigo up out of nowhere, and put his zanpukto to his throat.

Closer and closer the blade got to Ichigo's neck….

_**END RUKIA'S DREAM**_

Rukia woke up screaming.

Orihime and Tatsuki rushed into the room, comforting her.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Orihime asked.

"Ichigo…. Byakuya could kill him…..Ichigo…" Rukia studdered, shaking in fear."I still love him." She whispered again.

They thought for a moment before Tatsuki got an idea. "Rukia, you can stay here throughout the nine months if you want to." Tatsuki said.

Rukia starting to cry again, said "O-okay."

There was a long moment of silence between them before Rukia spoke up again.

"Promise me Ichigo won't die." Rukia said in a hoarse, strained voice.

"We promise" The other two girls whispered.

They stayed in the room with her until she fell asleep again. When she fell asleep, they passed a sad look between each other, and they knew it.

It was going to be a long nine months.

A/n: Hope you like it I seriously think my writing is getting really good. It's supposed to be deep and sad like that. Promise, it'll have a happy ending though. Yes, she is staying at Orihime's house so no one will know. I think this story is a hit! Enough of me talking……

Bye! And review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: A visit

Friday, chapter 4

Ichigo woke to the whining voice of Kon in his ear. He sat up, only to have Kon attach to his face.

"Ichigo! Rukia's gone!" Ichigo peeled him off his face and threw him across the room.

"What are you rambling about now?"

"Rukia! She's gone! "

"She's in the closet like always what do you mean?"

"Go ahead! Check and see!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Rukia! You in there?"

No answer. Ichigo knocked again.

"Told you!" Kon said, blowing a wet raspberry.

" A note was left on the desk, that is_ if_ you want to find her." Kon said.

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow, but went to his desk anyway.

On it was a note saying:

"_Ichigo, Rukia is staying with us for a ….couple months. We think it's best you don't come to find her. – O.I" _Ichigo just had a blank look on his face for a second, then a look of determination.

He got dressed and went out the door, not bothering to eat breakfast.

* * *

Rukia woke to the smell of pancakes and something else. She rubbed her eyes until her vision was clear. Her stomach hurt, her head hurt, and she wasn't hungry—so the smell of food wasn't helping. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

She looked in the mirror, and all she saw was a tired, worn-out soul reaper in a gigai. "What happened to me." She whispered almost inaudibly.

She felt like crying her problems away, until everything was normal again. But she knew that wouldn't help anything. Before she knew it, a tear was streaming down her face. Rukia scrubbed her face and went downstairs. She sat down and put her chin in her arms.

"Orihime, if you were my mother and found out I was pregnant, would you hate me?" Rukia said. Orihime let out a breath.

"Of course I wouldn't hate you. I mean we can't go off at the things life throws at us." Orihime answered.

Rukia gave a small smile and put her head back down. Someone knocked at the door. Tatsuki came downstairs and answered it. Not bothering to ask, Ichigo barged in. Rukia ran upstairs, tears in the back of her eyes. Tatsuki gave Ichigo a cold stare, then ran upstairs after her. Orihime tried to lead him out, but he stood firm.

"I want to know why she is here!" Ichigo's voice boomed. Orihime winced. She sat down and took a deep breath, Ichigo sitting down too.

"Rukia's pregnant." She finally said.

Ichigo fell back in his chair.

He sat up, rubbing the lump now on his head.

"What the hell…… what do you mean?" he asked again, half of him not even wanting to know.

"You heard me, Rukia is pregnant, you're the father." Orihime repeated.

Ichigo buried his face in his hands.

"That still doesn't explain why she is here."

"…….."

"Why is she here."

"…..she is staying here until the baby is born. You never know what's going to happen. I mean, Rukia isn't even human and—" Orihime stopped.

'Oh shit.' She thought.

A/n: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNN! Yes Orihime knew all the time. Review and I will update again. If I get a lot of reviews, I will send a mod soul pill to you so you can have your own special Kon! *Hugs the real Kon to her chest* Bye for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Soooooo sorry for the long wait. I got caught up in my PSSA's so I forgot about this story for a bit. Here is the long awaited update.

Friday: chapter 5

Ichigo leaned in. "How do you know that?!!?" he whispered fiercely.

Orihime had on a look of guilt, her mouth twisted to one side.

"Kisuke." Ichigo said matter-of-factly.

"I just over heard him about everything. " Orihime said. "How much do you know?" Ichigo asked.

"I know about the Soul Society, that you're a soul Reaper, she has been living in your closet, and that she was once a soul reaper." Orihime replied, counting off the things on her fingers. Ichigo was taken aback.

_She knew THAT much?_

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime shook her head. "Not even Tatsuki" she said.

"It's my duty to keep the secret." Orihime said determined, standing up.

Ichigo sweatdropped.

"I have to go." Ichigo said. He got up and walked out the door, heading for Urahara's shop.

/////////////

Ichigo walked into the door, hearing the bells ring above him. No one was in the front of the shop. "Hello?" he said, cupping his hands over his mouth.

Ururu came out from the back.

"Yes Mister?" she asked, in her innocent, high pitched voice.

"I'm looking for Kisuke." Ichigo answered. Ururu nodded and disappeared in the back again. Urahara came out seconds later. He yawned.

"Why is it that I can ever get a good nap in?" he asked.

He tipped his hat to cover his eyes as usual. "Anything you need?" he asked. Ichigo took a breath then got right to the point.

"I need you to open the gate to the Soul society."

/////////////

Rukia perked up, her senses working. She ran downstairs.

"Does Ichigo know?" she asked Orihime.

She nodded. "He left?" Ruia asked again in a hoarse whisper.

Another nod.

Rukia's eyes went wide. She raced out the door, no coat on. She ran even when her legs were tired. She stopped when she reached Kisuke's shop. She walked in the shop, no one was there. She remembered the training grounds below, Urahara had shown her the way to get there. She went to the back, through a few doors, a flight of stairs, a few corners, until she reached the door that opened to her destination. She walked in, taking in all of the sights. She lingered like that until she felt the spiritual pressure grow. She reached Ichigo and Kisuke standing in front of the gate between his world and hers. The closer she got, the stronger the pressure got. Ichigo turned around.

"Rukia…..?" he asked, already close to the portal.

Rukia could not get any closer than a few feet from the portal while standing.

"Ichigo! Hurry before you get trapped." Kisuke said swiftly.

Ichigo took one more look at Rukia, then stepped into the portal. Rukia could only lie there on her knees, held by the immense spiritual pressure. A tear slid down her face.

She couldn't stop him now.

A/n: Sorry for the short chapter. I have the plot at hand, but just can't find a way to get it down. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer.


	6. author's note

*Blimp goes by reading the words: MELODY IS SOSSOSSOSOSOSSO VERYVERYVERYVERY SORRY FOR ALMOST NEGLECTING THIS FIC PLEASEPLEASEPLEASPLEASE FORGIVE HER!*

EVERYONE: O.o

ME: Okay….so let's get down to buiness. As promised, this is the time when _you_ pick the plot!

ICHIGO: *stress mark* You didn't promise anything you just don't know how to continue the st—"

_~Ichigo gets shot with a tranquelizer dart that came out of nowhere~_

RUKIA: _

ME: hehe. Okay, before I was rudely interupted, you guys get to pick the plot for this next chapter! ! Yeah, I know it was a cliffie that left everyone confused, so I thought thatit should be special!

RUKIA: Yay…?

TOSHIRO: A bunch of idiots…

ME: *glares*

MATSUMOTO: Run! She's got a tranqelizer gun!

ME: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!

RANDOM GUY: Okay! Review with your ideas have a nice day!

_~curtains close~_


	7. Chapter 6: Fear

**Konnichiwa!**

***dodges the angry mob running towards her***

**Yeah yeah I know, I've abandoned everything for a long time. But I'm back now! Thanks to a little reviewer called hamsterlover1st, I'm happier now and will continue my stories! Alright, I don't want to continue rambling on like this, so enjoy this chapter!**

**Friday Chapter six (woohooo!)**

Ichigo stepped into the portal, now appearing in the Soul Society with his soul reaper uniform on. (A/N: I know that there is a tunnel with a giant ball before you get there but I felt it unnecessary to include so….yeah…) Just standing there made his heart thump—just thinking about what he was about to do made his stomach flip.

_I have to…I have to for Rukia…._

Ichigo kept that mantra in his head, imprinted it in his brain. He made his way to the tower where Byakuya hung out most of the time. (A/N: Don't you guys know the tower Byakuya stayed in when he was recovering in Season 4? That's the tower.) As Ichigo walked, he swore that he caught stares and glances of the whispering townspeople, giving him knowing looks.

_It's as if they know everything….like they knew my secret before it even happened._

Then ichigo started to run.

The more whispers he heard, the more looks he got, he ran faster. Arms pumping and head down, he was making a straight bee line to his destination. '_I'm disgrace ful, a lowlife..This could've all been avoided if I had been thinking with my head instead of my—'_

_**THUD!**_

Ichigo slammed head first into the stone wall of the tower and landed on his butt.

"Shit….that's gonna smart in the morning….." He mumbled, shaking his head. He got up, looked at the window high up, and jumped.

_If I live to ever see the light again, that is…_

_******^^Urahara's shop^^******_

**RUKIA'S POV**

I shivered.

I felt colder than I'd ever been in my life—and I've worked with Sode no Shirayuki for decades.

Ururu came into the room and set a plate of tea and onigiri down beside me. The last hour-and-a-half had been just a blur. A fast, painful, blur.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The portal to the Soul Society closed._

_Rukia stood there, crouching and head down like she was about to run. She clenched her fists until her knuckles were shiny._

"_Open it back up….."_

"_Huh?" Mr. Urahara looked stunned._

_Rukia got up, and walked ever so slowly to Mr. Urahara, and spoke through clenched teeth._

"_I said open the DAMN PORTAL BACK UP!"_

_Mr. Urahara flinched and threw his hands up in mock defeat. _

"_No-can-do on that one."_

"_why the hell not?"_

"_I never open the portal twice in the row. It could cause some major problems…."_

_Rukia scowled. "Oh, there sure are gonna be some major problems soon."_

"_Hey! Don't bite my head off it's out of my control now. The best I can do for you is some food and a place to stay for the night, okay?"_

_Rukia loosened her grip and crumpled to the floor as her expression softened. _

"_But…..but….Ichigo…and Byakuya…...not good…..I need to stop them!"_

"_Not in your condition. Yo should take some Maternity leave for now." Urahara remarked with a sheepish grin. Rukia looked up towards the shop._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

And now here I am in one of Urahara's "guest rooms." I should be happy for all of the hospitality and relaxtion time I'm getting, but why aren't I? My stomach and head ached. I always felt tired, but I could never get any sleep. I felt like a helpless little lamb.

"Arigato…." My voice sounded hoarse and weary.

"Your welcome. Oh and…Miss Rukia? You have a visitor." Ururu said, leaving the room,revealing my "visitor"

My mouth dropped, along with my rice ball.

"R….R…Renji?"

**A/N: So there it is! You guys likey? You don't likey? Does it need more "oomph" or is it just fine? Plz review and let me know guys! If I can get just a few, that's all I need to get encouraged. So basically that means review or the next chapter might take a while!**

***In Gin voice* BAI BAI!**


End file.
